stars
by amyanime4
Summary: another turtle x reader story


** I don't own tmnt **

* * *

It all started with a book you picked up at the library that you wish you paid more attention to at the library, but you didn't because it was something to kill the time till the guys mating season was over and now you wish you had looked at the cover because you read the book and in said book was a sex scene and of course you read it and well you end up horny.

Let's face it no one makes good decisions when their horny and what happened next can be blamed on that. So in this situation you make a decision that you think will be beneficial to both parties, you text Donnie.

Your parents are asleep and you defiantly don't want them to see what happens next so you tell him to meet you on the fire escape. Before you go on the fire escape you grab two warm blankets then go out on the fire escape.

When he arrives he sticks to the shadows always cautious, you say "my parents are home we should do this where no one can overhear us" .all he does is give a nod and picks you up (bridal style) and off he goes.

Every few seconds he looks down at you with lust clearly evident in his eyes, which rekindles your arousal.

After a few minutes he sets you down on a abandoned warehouse, but he keeps a hand on your waist obviously not wanting to break contact and you realize you don't want him to.

You take one of the blankets you brought with you and spread it out on the roof and do the same with the other one making a more comfortable place to lay on, you look up at the sky seeing its clear and you say aloud "perfect".

You take the not on your waist pulling lightly to indicate to lay down, he does so the lust still clear in his eyes as you both sit down on the blankets. And then you kiss him.

You kiss him tentatively at first but as soon as he responds you deepen the kiss.

The hand on your waist tightens and the other gently pulls out of your grip to cup your head, and he pulls you onto his lap. You let out a small groan and wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He pulls you closer and you both moan at the sensation.

One of your hands slides down from round his neck to his lower plastron where you feel a bulge at which you gently poke causing him to break the kiss to moan. The sound causes shivers up your spine so this time you rub it again and again to coax out his erection. not wanting to wait any longer you you line his erection up with your entrance glad you took off your underwear before he came.

it seems Donnie doesn't become a mindless animal during sex because he asks " you sure"?,not really trusting your voice all you do is nod and then laugh even though it isn't a good time because your the guy in this situation with a 6 foot ninja.

he asks why you're laughing and rein it in saying in a whisper " tell you later", then to prevent him from inquiring further you sink down an inch onto hsi shaft and you keep going inch by inch till hes all the way inside.

once hes all the way inside you wait a few moments to adjust to his size before you start to move slowly p and down his erection eventually settling into rhythm. you wrap your arm back around his neck at which point he starts thrusting going deeper inside than what your doing so you let him do most of the work.

then you start to feel the familiar wave that signals your close to coming, so you kiss him again so when when the wave crests you keep your mouth firmly against his o muffle the sound even though nobody can probably her them. you keep going until he comes as well shooting his warm seed into you.

you break the kiss and slide off him and you try to go underneath the blankets but to takes yo a few minutes to realize you cant because hes sitting on them. you wait a few moments for him to get his energy back before you get him to move and even then he only crawls ff for a second then climbs underneath the blankets with you.

" that was amazing" he says hes still breathing heavy even though you'd figure he would recover by now being a ninja and all.

"so what were you laughing at earlier" he asks a blush rising to his face. " nothing important" you reply because it might ruin the moment, he puts and is about to reply when you snuggle up against him attempting to get warmer, and he lets it go.

* * *

when you come to the lair a few weeks later once mating seasons over, you stop before going in praying they diddnt find out, but you know your prayer went unanswered once you go in.

mikey when he sees you still gives you that cheeky grin he always does but he has a blush on his face and instead of inviting you to play video games he runs off to his room.

raph gives you a cocky gin which isn't all that bad its the look in his eyes and that he says " its been to long since we seen you" and then he hugs you and says " not as long for Donnie though", you want to punch him but it only got worse when you did it in the past so you just walk away.

and Leo wont even look at you, and when you go to talk to Donnie h rubs the back of his neck with a blush on his face and says " they could smell it"and you curse their sens of smell before you scold them.

**the end**

* * *

**sorry about any mistakes and thank you for reading my story this is my first time writing a story like this since any tips would be great.**

**that is all for now amyanime4 away.**


End file.
